


the hours we are separate (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel(Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of "Hours We Are Separate" by cavaleira





	the hours we are separate (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the hours we are separate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652649) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



イタリア、トスカーナ州

 

「出来ない」

「何故だ？」

　ソーの顔は真剣だった。彼の両手はロキの肩に置かれている。その確かな重みはいつものようにロキを無条件に安心させたが、今は同時に困惑もしていた。ソーを睨み、肩をすくめて手を外そうとする。しかしソーはまったく力を抜いてくれなかった。

　ロキは苛立って、ほとんど唸り声のようなため息をついた。「意味がないからだ」と答える。「あと何回この会話をすれば気が済むんだ？ 何度聞かれても私の返事は同じだ」

「お前が嫌だという本当の理由を教えてくれるまで、俺は何回でも聞く」ソーは意志の固さを示すように顎を噛み締め、決意に満ちた目でロキを見た。

「で、この手はなんだ？ 私を野生動物か何かのようになだめようとしているのか？」ロキは鋭く言い返したが、実のところ、心の闇に駆り立てられるときなど、本当に自分を野生動物のように感じることはあった。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーはため息をついて首を振った。ロキがまた身を捩ると、今度はソーも諦めて手を離した。ロキはキッチンを横切り、カウンターにもたれかかって腕を組んだ。ソーから数フィートほど離れたこの位置を、ロキは「ソーを睨みつけるのに最適な距離」と呼んでいる。すぐ隣にいるとソーの体温や彼の体が放つ魅力が直接伝わってきて誘惑に負け、ついまったく別の行為を始めてしまったりする。しかしここまで離れれば、冷静な顔でソーを睨む余裕が持てた。

　二人が一緒に暮らし始めてから、もうすぐ七年が経とうとしている。常に平穏だったとはとても言えない、波乱万丈の日々だった。それでも、ロキは決して口に出しては言わないけれど、今の暮らしを何があっても絶対に手放したくないと思っていた。ソーとの生活は面倒も多い。やたらと物は散らかすし、毛布を独り占めするし、シャワーを浴びながらジェーンの友人ダーシーから教わったくだらないポップソングを歌うのにも辟易していた。けれど、嬉しいこともたくさんあった。ソーは意外なことに優秀なシェフぶりを発揮して、ロキのためによく料理をしてくれた。アスガルドでロキの好物だったデザートや特別なごちそうまで、レシピを学んで作ってくれたりもした。ロキの魔術のために必要なものがあれば、一言の文句も言わず世界中を飛び回って調達してくれたし、ロキを心から信頼して、彼の改心を疑う者がいればいつも盾になって擁護してくれた。ロキを抱くときはまるで神聖なものに触れるように優しく、けれどロキが求めるときはどう激しくすればいいかを正確に知っていた。

　そして幸せないくつもの朝があった。ベッドから抜け出してキッチンに行くと、ソーが先に起きて二人分の朝食を作っている。ロキに気づくとソーは必ず顔を上げて笑いかけ、彼の笑顔と金色の髪が朝の光の中で明るく輝く。何もかもがあるべき場所に収まっている、と思うのは、そんな瞬間だった。今の生活を自然で満ち足りたものに感じる。兄が太陽の光の中で笑っていることも、ロキと一緒にこの家に暮らしているということも。

　しかし、そんな甘やかな瞬間にソーに対して持つ感情とは違い、たった今、ロキが感じているのはひたすら困惑だった。そのことにソーも気づいているようで、面白がるような目をしてロキを見つめ返している。悪戯の神という呼称はロキのものなのに、ソーも負けずにときどきこうしてロキを苛立たせては反応を楽しむのだった。

　ロキは顔をしかめて兄を見上げ、それからふと足元を見た。今にもキサが体を擦り付けてきて、ミャオ、と鳴きそうな気がする。キサは二年前に死んでしまった。ただのありふれた猫だ、別に寂しいわけじゃない、と自分に言い聞かせていても、家の中を歩いているときなど、今でもふと、キサがもういないという事実に改めて呆然としてしまうことがあった。くだらない感傷かもしれない。けれどキサは、ロキが何も持たずたった一人で生きていた頃、いつも隣にいてくれた唯一の存在だったのだ。ソーは何度もまたペットを飼おうと言ってくれたのだが、ロキはその度にもうそんな気持ちになれないと答えた。だいたい、ソー自身が大きな子犬のようなもので、その世話をするのに手一杯とも言えた。

　ソーが近づいてきて、またロキの個人的空間に侵入した。キッチンカウンターにロキと並んでよりかかり、肩にゆるく手を回してくる。ロキの唇に軽く（と言うほど軽くもない）キスをして、まっすぐ目を見つめた。

「ロキ。俺がお前をどんなに愛しているか、わかってるだろう？」

「それは・・・うん」声につい幸福感が滲んでしまうことに抵抗を感じながら、ロキは答えた。愛している、とソーに言われることと、それを事実として受け入れることとはまた別で、今でもロキはこんなとき、動揺してしまってうまく反応できなかった。

「それが、こうやって頼んでいる理由だ」空いている方の手でロキの額に落ちた髪を優しくかきあげながら、ソーは言った。「今よりももっと近い関係になりたい。お前を愛するこの気持ちを、大切な人々に正式に認めてほしいと思っている」

　そして、それこそが問題の核なのだった。ソーは結婚したがっている。一方ロキは、そのことにどう向き合っていいのかさえわからずにいた。

　ロキは腕を組み、不機嫌な表情を作ろうとしたが、うまくいかずに子供のふくれっ面に近い顔になってしまった。「あんたはジェーンの結婚式に行って以来、結婚のことしか考えられなくなったようだな。馬鹿げた話ばかりして・・・」

　式にはロキも招待されたのだが、ソーの友人たちとの間には未だに若干の敵意が残っていたので、正式には出席しなかった。しかし姿と気配を消して式そのものはしっかり観察した。人間の結婚式としては悪くない内容で、出席者は皆ジェーンとその結婚相手を笑顔で祝福していた。相手は医者か何かだそうで、何年も前に破局した彼と再会し、愛が再燃したという話だった。ソーとジェーンの関係がだいぶ前に終わったことは知っていたけれど、結婚式を自分の目で見ることで、彼女が本当にソーになんの未練も残していないこと、もう脅威ではなくなったことを確認して、ロキはやっと心から安心することができた。今では彼女の知性の高さに尊敬さえ抱いているが、もしまたソーに手を出してくることがあれば、容赦なく反撃して破滅に追いやるつもりだった。とにかくジェーンが結婚したことでロキの気持ちも落ち着いたし、その後のソーとの暮らしは思っていたよりずっと上手くいっていた。あの結婚式による唯一の悪影響は、ソーにこのとんでもない考えを植えつけてしまったことだ。まったく迷惑な副作用だった。

「本当に結婚したいと思うなんて信じられない」ロキは呆れて笑った。「確かに私はアベンジャーズを手伝って何度か人間を助けたけど、それくらいでミッドガルドが私を好意的な目で見るようになったとは思えない。本気で私とのことを堂々と世間に知らせるつもりなのか？」

　ロキは何度かS.H.I.E.L.D.とアベンジャーズの仕事を手伝ったことがあった。チームメンバーではないが（アベンジャーズの一員になるなど考えただけでぞっとする）、委託契約のようなものだ。あるいは魔術関連のコンサルタント。ソーにはこんな仕事は物足りないと文句を言っていたが、実際のところはなかなか興味深く、その程度の協力でアベンジャーズメンバーとの微妙な友好関係を維持することができるなら安いものだとも思っていた。

「他の者がどう思うと俺は気にしない」ソーは憤然として言った。「お前がそう望むなら、世界中の人間の目の前で結婚してもいい」

「ああ、眼に浮かぶようだ」ロキはわざとふざけた口調で言った。「太陽の下で花が舞ってる・・・空には虹・・・みんな派手なドレスで着飾って、感激して涙を浮かべてる・・・その理由が何だって？ ソーが私を愛してるから？」

「ああ、その通りだ！」ソーは苛立たしげにため息をついた。まるで馬鹿げた発言をしているのはロキの方だと言うように。「ロキ、それこそが結婚式を挙げる理由だ。だからお前が意味がないなどと言っても、俺は納得しないんだ」

「それは、だから・・・」うまく反論しようとして考えを巡らせながら、ロキは口ごもった。ソーの迷いのない真摯さに言葉を失ってしまう、こんな瞬間が苦手だった。「そんなことはどうでもいい」結局昔からの口癖に頼ってしまう。特に気の利いた切り返しではなかったけれど、とりあえずこの場をごまかさなければならなかった。ソーの表情から想像するに、彼もあまり上手い切り返しだとは思っていないようだ。ソーが口を開いて何かを言いかけるのをロキは遮った。

「もうこの話はしたくない」怒った口調で言う。「あんたとこの件について話すのはもううんざりだ」

　ロキはソーに背を向けてキッチンから出ていった。 ── この話はこれで終わりだ。

 

＊＊＊

 

　もちろん、終わりにはならなかった。終わりとは程遠かった。

　翌朝ソーはアスガルドに用事で出かけ、この件は一時的に保留となった。ロキはニューヨークに移動して、住居の一つとして所有するペントハウスで様々な計画を練ることにした。どういうわけか、考え事はこの住居でするのが一番効率が良かった。無機質でモダンな内装のおかげで冷静な計算ができるのかもしれない。あるいは、ここにはソーを連れてきたことが一度もないから、誰にも邪魔されない自分だけの場所だと思えるせいかもしれなかった。ロキが秘密の住居を持っていることをソーは知っている。そして、一人の空間がどうしても必要なロキの気持ちもよく理解してくれていた。

　せっかくニューヨークにいるので何か悪戯をしてアベンジャーズをからかってやろうかと思ったが、ソーが現場にいないと何をしても楽しくなさそうだった。またしても騙されたと気づいたときにソーが叫ぶ「ロキー！！」という声の響き、あれが聞けないとあまり意味がない。

　やがてソーがアスガルドから帰宅し、それに合わせてロキもヴィラに戻った。離れていたのはたったの三日間だというのに、二人は床に倒れ込んで、何年も会っていなかった恋人同士のように激しいセックスをした。どれだけひどい喧嘩をしようと、お互いへの欲望はほんの少しも薄れることがなく、むしろ年数を経るごとに強くなるほどだった。派手な大喧嘩は別として、ロキはちょっとした口論のあとの「仲直りセックス」が楽しみで、それが目的でお互いをわざと苛立たせたることさえあるのは、二人とも自覚していた。

　やっとひと息ついて起き上がったとき、ロキはきっとソーがまた結婚の話を持ち出すだろうと予想していたのだが、彼は何も言わなかった。そして、ソーはそれから数日の間、家の中で終始何か悪巧みするような微笑を浮かべていた。ロキにとっては見慣れた表情だ ── 自分自身がそんなふうに笑っているのを、鏡の中でしょっちゅう見ていたから。ソーは間違いなく何か隠し事をしている。それが何なのか暴こうとしてロキは躍起になった。謎解きゲームを楽しむように少しずつソーから情報を引き出そうとしたのだが、ある日、作戦を実行する間もなく、秘密が明らかになった。

「母上が訪ねて来たいそうだ」その朝、キッチンテーブルで朝食中にソーは言った。

　あまりにも意外な言葉に、ロキがその意味を理解するのに数秒かかった。

「母上が？」ソーの顔を見ながらロキは聞き返した。

　ソーとの仲直り後、アスガルドから恋人同士としての二人に会いに来た者は誰もいなかった。正確には、シフが一度来て、ロキがそれまで経験したこともなかったほどの気まずい時間を三人で過ごすはめになった。言うまでもなく、ソーはその後二度とシフにロキを会わせようとしなかった。ウォリアーズ・スリーもミッドガルドには来たが、ソーとアベンジャーズがニューヨークで彼らを迎え、ロキは関わらずに済んだ。とにかく、ミッドガルドを訪れるのが彼らであれば、何も不自然なことはない。

　しかし、フリッガが来るというのは・・・。彼女が最後にミッドガルドを訪れたのがどれくらい前のことだったのか、ロキは思い出すことさえできなかった。フリッガの存在はアスガルドという布地にしっかり織り込まれた糸のようなもので、当然過去に外交的な理由で国外に出たことがあるのだろうが、彼女が他の場所にいる姿はうまく想像できなかった。母親に再会することを考えると、ロキは希望と恐怖を同時に感じた。正確に言えば、彼女に会うときの自分の気持ちではなく、彼女がロキを見てどう思うのかを想像すると怖くなった。

　再会したら、母は今でも愛情を込めた目で見てくれるのだろうか。そのことに確信を持てないのが辛かった。処罰としてオディンソンの名を取り上げられ、その名を憎みながらも、やはり名を持たない今の状態を、ロキはどこかよるべなく感じていた。オーディンに対しては怒りと苦々しさしか感じていなかったが、フリッガは違った。昔から母親への気持ちは父親に対するものとは異なっていた。母上はロキを今でも息子だと思っている、そのことは永遠に変わらない、とソーに何度聞かされようと、ロキはどうしてもそれを完全に信じることができず、再会が不安だった。

　フリッガからはソー経由で何度か手紙を受け取っていたが、返信したことは一度もなかった。できなかったのだ。返事を書こうとすると、様々な感情に圧倒されて、どうすればいいのかわからなくなってしまった。それでも、特に予定のない午後など、ソーと二人で母との思い出を語り合うことはあった。話をしているロキを、ソーはいつも注意深く見つめた。ロキのちょっとした仕草や言葉のひとつひとつを記憶しようとするように。おそらく次にフリッガと会ったとき、ロキがどんなことを言っていたかを伝えるつもりなのだろうと簡単に推測できたが、それは別に嫌ではなかった。手紙に直接返信はできなくても、ソー経由で気持ちを伝えることができるならそれでも構わなかった。

　フリッガのことはいつも考えていた。元気にしているか、小さなボルダーはどんな子なのかなど、何かと思いを巡らせていた。ソーによれば、ボルダーは兄に似て力が強く、まっすぐな心の持ち主のようだった。アスガルドの民にも愛され、光のボルダーという愛称で呼ばれているらしい。フリッガにもう一人の息子がいて、ソーが当然のごとく民達に愛されたのと同じように、すでにアスガルドに暖かく受け入れられている ── その事実を思うたび、ロキは湧き上がる苦い嫉妬をぐっと飲み込まなければならなかった。

　ロキが心から愛していると思える相手は多くない。そしてひとたび愛すると、その相手のすぐ近くにいなければ、他の誰かに愛情を奪われてしまうという本能的な不安を感じた。ボルダーは民にそれだけ愛されているのだから、その上フリッガの愛情まで独り占めしなくてもいいではないか、と思わずにいられなかった。

　子供っぽい感情だとはわかっていたけれど、この独占欲はロキの意識の奥深くに刻み込まれていて、簡単に振り払うことはできなかった。ソーはなんの苦もなくボルダーと仲良くなったようだが、与える愛を有り余るほど持っている彼にとって、それは簡単なことに違いない。一方ロキの心は未だに闇を抱え、凍りついた部分を残したまま、新しい生活を受け入れようと必死だった。それも一度にほんのわずかずつ、長い時間をかけて。

「何をしに？」考えごとから目の前の会話に意識を戻して、ロキは聞いた。「母上にはしょっちゅう会っているだろう」

　ソーはフォークを置くと、テーブル越しにロキの手をとった。「ああ、だが母上はお前に会いたがっている」

　ロキは息苦しくなって横を向いたが、ソーの手は振りほどかなかった。フリッガが会いたがっているのは、頭ではわかっていた。手紙にもそう書いてあったし、ソーからも聞かされていた。けれどその事実が突然、現実味を帯び始め、どうしても戸惑ってしまう。

「でも母上は王妃だ」ロキは抗議を開始した。「もしミッドガルドを訪問するなら、人間たちは正式な歓迎セレモニーとか政治会談か何かを開催したがるはずだ。そんな簡単にただ来るというわけには ──」

「母上には何でも自由にしたいことをする権利がある。そして今回は俺たちに会いに来るんだ」

「でも・・・ボルダーはどうするんだ？」

「どうするって？」ソーは肩をすくめて言った。「ボルダーはまだ幼いが、一日くらい母親がいなくてもなんとかなる年齢だ。何の問題もない」

「でも・・・」フリッガが来るべきではない理由を他に探そうとするが、もう何も思いつかなかった。「わかった、それならいいよ。母上に来てもらって構わない」

「よかった！」ソーは叫ぶとロキの手を一度ぎゅっと握ってから離した。「母上は二日後に到着する。俺がビフレストの繋がる場所まで迎えに行って、ここに連れてくる」

　ソーとロキはこの家と他の場所を自由に行き来していたが、他人を招き入れることは滅多になく、どうしても必要な場合は別の場所に迎えに行ってから連れてくるようにしていた。家は今でも隔離の魔術で保護されていて、ロキはその状態を変える気はなかった。

「二日後？！」ロキは突然のことに激しく動揺した。「そんなすぐに？ ソー！ 何を考えてるんだ！ もっと先に延ばせないのか？」

　ソーはそんなことは問題外だというように呆れて笑った。「俺の代わりにお前が、予定を遅らせろ、と母上に直接言いたいか？」

「いや、絶対に嫌だ」ロキはぞっとしながら答えた。

 

＊＊＊

 

　窓から夏の日差しが入る明るいキッチンを、ロキは落ち着かない足取りで行ったり来たりしていた。とっくに掃除した場所を念のためもう一度片づける。もう何百万回目かに冷蔵庫を開け、鹿肉や夕食のためのその他の材料がきちんと揃っていることを確認した。後残っているのは、ただ待つことだけだった。

　ソーはビフレストの到着場所へフリッガを迎えに行っていて、そろそろ戻ってくる頃だった。フリッガとはほぼ二十年ぶりの再会となるはずだ。ロキは黒いスーツに緑のシルクシャツという、シンプルでエレガントな自分の服装を見下ろした。特別な日なのだからアスガルドの正装をすべきだろうか、と何度も考えたのだが、今の暮らしにはもう合わない、と判断した。

　ミッドガルドの質の高い服を着て、ソーと一緒に暮らす家のキッチンに立っている。これがロキの今の生活だった。フリッガに誇らしく思って欲しいという気持ちはあったが、アスガルドの理想を自分に強いることはもう過去に何世紀もやった。今さらそれを繰り返す必要はない。

　窓越しに裏庭をぼんやりと見つめていると、家のドアが開き、軽やかな足音が近づいてくるのが聞こえた。

「ロキ」

　どこにいようと誰のものかはっきりわかる声が、ロキを呼んだ。体に緊張が走り、口の中が乾く。ロキは覚悟を決めて振り向き、母親と向き合った。

　フリッガは以前とまったく変わらず、光り輝く美しさを纏っていた。金色のドレスはネックラインにブロンズの刺繍が施され、髪は優雅に巻かれて頭の上できっちりとまとめられていた。肩にかけたソーの魔法の鞄だけが、服装と釣り合わず場違いに見えた。

　ロキに微笑みかける母の瞳は見開かれ、今にもこぼれそうな涙がいっぱいに盛り上がっていた。たちまちいくつもの記憶が胸に溢れて、ロキは奥歯を噛みしめて涙をこらえなければならなかった。心のどこかに、まだ怒りが収まらず、彼女を非難したい、持てるだけの敵意をかき集めて、母ではなくフリッガと呼びたい、と思うもう一人の自分がいる。オーディンの名を呼ぶときのように、または、敵同士であった頃に皮肉を込めてソーを「兄上」と呼んだように。けれど、実際に口に出来る言葉はたったひとつしかない。

「母上」

「ああ、ロキ、私の息子」顔を輝かせて笑いかけながら、フリッガは部屋を横切るとロキを折れそうなほど強く抱きしめた。優雅なドレスをまとって女性らしさに溢れたフリッガだが、あくまでアスガルド人であり、その力は侮れない。ソーの強さは決してオーディンから受け継いだものだけではないのだ。

「あなたをよく見せてちょうだい」一歩下がって、けれど両手は手離すまいとするようにロキの肩に置いたまま、フリッガは言った。しばらくじっと見つめてから嬉しそうにうなずく。「最後に見たとき、あなたは鎖に繋がれていた。この服の方がずっとよく似合ってるわ」

　あまりにも多くの矛盾する感情が押し寄せてきて、ロキはどんな表情をすればいいのかもわからなかった。キッチンカウンターの方に移動して、フリッガとの間に少し距離を置く。フリッガはロキを追うように近づくと、ソーの鞄を軽々と持ち上げ、上品な仕草でカウンターに置いた。そして鞄の中から次々と物を取り出し始めた。焼きたての大きなパンを一斤、アスガルド王宮の厨房で作られた苺のタルトをいくつか、それからロキのお気に入りだったワインを二本。

　再会の瞬間の緊張感がひとまず収まり、ロキは鞄を見下ろして、その持ち主はどこへ行ってしまったのだろう、と改めて考えた。

「ソーはどこですか？」

「ああ、ソーはお使いに出したの。鹿肉の味付けにスバスベリーが必要だから、どこかで見つけてくるように頼んだのよ」

　スバスベリーはアスガルドの果実で、ミッドガルドに生えるジュニパーに似ているが、もっと甘くて深い風味がある。

　ロキは片方の眉を上げてフリッガを見た。「母上、ミッドガルドにスバスベリーが無いことはご存知ですね？」

「もちろんよ」何かを企むような微笑みを浮かべてフリッガは答えた。「あなたと少し二人きりで話したかったの。ソーが一緒だと、きっと私たちの周りをうろうろして大騒ぎするでしょうし、ちっとも落ち着いて話ができなさそうだもの」

　ロキは母親と同じ微笑みを返し、思わずくすっと笑った。母の賢さと抜け目のなさが懐かしかった。昔からソーやオーディンと自分との間にはほとんど共通点を見つけられなかったが、フリッガだけは違った。

「ソーならきっとそうするでしょうね」

　今朝、二人がフリッガを迎える準備をしていたときも、ソーはそわそわとして落ち着かなかった。

「それはソーがあなたを大事に思っているからだわ。あの子が必ず正しいことをするとは限らないけど、心はいつも正しい場所にある」

「ソーのことだから、何とかしてスバスベリーを見つけてくるでしょう」

「そうね。見つけてきても私はまったく驚かないわ」

　フリッガは瞳を楽しげに輝かせたが、ほんの一瞬、そこに鋭い光が浮かんで消えた。

「ミッドガルドまでの旅はどうでしたか？」ロキはタルトを冷蔵庫に入れながら聞いた。

「順調だったわ。ビフレストでの移動があまり快適ではないことをすっかり忘れていたけど」

　ロキはうなずきながら、自分自身も長いことビフレストで移動していないことを思い出していた。「でも、ソーと一緒に飛ぶのに比べたら、ビフレストの方がまだましだったでしょうね」

　フリッガは首を振って微笑んだ。「その通りよ。でも、ソーは私のためにかなり気をつけてムジョルニアを使って、穏やかに飛んでくれたみたいだわ」

「そのようですね」ロキはフリッガの姿を手で示した。「母上は髪一本乱れていない」

「あら、これはソーのおかげじゃなくて私の力よ。女神ですもの」フリッガは茶目っ気たっぷりの表情で笑った。

── ああ、母上。こんな表情をどんなにまた見たいと思っていたか。

　そう口に出して言うことはやはりできず、そのかわり、ロキは片手を母の肩に添えて言った。「どうぞこちらへ、母上、家の中を見せます」

　ロキはキッチン、リビングルームとフリッガに見せて回った。一人暮らしをしていた頃には家具以外に何もなかったリビングルームだが、今では壁や暖炉の上の棚にいくつもの写真が飾られていた。家族や愛する人々の写真を家中に飾るというミッドガルドの風習を知ったソーが、我が家もぜひ取り入れるべきだと主張したのだ。きっかけはトニーがソーに何か趣味を持つべきだと言って（「何か他にやることはないのか？ ハンマーで物を叩き壊すのと、弟と寝るの以外にさ」）、カメラを贈ってくれたことだった。やってみると写真を撮ることは楽しかったようで、ソーはすぐに夢中になった（ロキにとってはいい迷惑だったが）。

　やがて、何も無かった壁に大小様々な写真が飾られはじめた。最初はロキの写真ばかりで（ほとんどが不機嫌に顔をしかめているもの）、それにソーとアベンジャーズ、ミッドガルドを訪れたときのウォリアーズ・スリーのものが数枚加わった。そして、ソーがついにカメラの「オートタイマー」機能をマスターしてからは、ほとんどの写真がソーとロキの二人が並んだものになった。写真撮影などという趣味は少し庶民的すぎるのではないかとロキは思っていたが、それでソーがこの家を自分の居場所だと感じられるのなら、我慢するしかないと諦めていた。

　フリッガは、キッチンに飾られている二人の写真を、愛情のこもった笑顔で見つめていた。数年前に撮ったその写真は、ソーがロキの頰にキスをした瞬間をとらえたもので、ロキの表情は不意を突かれて驚きながらも幸せそのものだった。

「これはとてもいい写真ね」フリッガに言われて何と答えて良いのかわからず、ロキは黙って頷いた。無防備な自分の表情を保存しているこの写真が恥ずかしくもあったが、同時に強く惹かれるものがあった。ソーとロキの関係がそのまま映し出された一枚だからだ。ソーはいつもこうやって、ロキの素直な感情がのぞくわずかな瞬間をすかさずとらえる。ロキがどんなに抵抗しようと、そのことがロキにとって、そして二人にとって良いことだとわかっているのだ。

　寝室に足を踏み入れると、天蓋付きの大きなベッドに敷かれたキルトを見て、フリッガは足を止めた。はるか昔、彼女が自らの手でロキのために縫ったキルト。

「使っていてくれて嬉しいわ」フリッガは布地の表面にそっと指を滑らせた。

「母上からのこんな素晴らしい贈り物は決して手放しません」ぎこちない口調をうまく隠せないまま、ロキは母を促して隣の部屋へ移動した。

　一階の残りの部屋をひと通り見せ、いくつかあるゲストルームと、武器庫を案内した。武器庫はソーのために新設した部屋だった。壁にはあらゆる種類の武器が架けられ、部屋の中央にはトレーニング用のスペースもあった。ロキはそこでときどきソーの格闘技の練習相手をしているのだが、手合わせは例外なく途中で別の行為へと変わってしまった。もちろん、母親に武器庫を見せたときは、その部分についての説明は省いた。それから階段を上がって二階を案内した。

「まあ、なんて素晴らしいんでしょう」ロキの書斎を見回してフリッガは言った。「そのうちあなたの蔵書はアスガルドの大図書館に匹敵する内容になりそうだわ」

「ありがとうございます」嬉しさがこみあげてきて、ロキは慌てて気持ちを抑え、未だに母親からの褒め言葉を切望する自分を恥じた。実験室では魔術に関してあれこれと会話を交わし、まだ少し緊張感は残っているものの、あっというまに昔のように母親と意気投合できることを嬉しく思った。母と疎遠になっていた長い月日は取り返しのつかないほど重みがあるようでいて、同時に離れていた時間などまったく無かったかのようにも感じられた。

「庭に出て座っていてください」ひと通り家を案内し終えてキッチンに戻って来ると、ロキは母親に言った。「紅茶をいれて持っていきます」

「あら、素敵ね」フリッガは優しく微笑んで答えた。「せっかくの良いお天気ですものね」外に出ようと背を向けてから、ふとロキを振り向く。

「お茶のあと、お庭をもっとよく見せてもらえるかしら？ あなたが育てている植物に興味があるわ」一瞬、ロキを強い視線でじっと見てから、彼女はガラスの引き戸を開けて外に出ていった。

「ばれたな」ロキは小声でつぶやいた。母は林檎の木のことを知っている。しかし当然だった。母は馬鹿ではない。ロキはため息をついて紅茶の用意を始め、お湯が沸く間、キッチンの木の床を行ったり来たりして考えた。あのことを知ったからには、母がこのまま見過ごすはずがない。彼女は自分の意見をはっきり表明するだろう。何を言われるのだろう、と考えると、ロキは自分の顔が青ざめるのを感じた。

── 仕方がない、覚悟するしかないな。

　火を止め、お湯を陶器のティーポットに注いで、ティーカップ二つとシュガーキューブの小さなボウルとともにトレイに並べる。外に出てパティオのテーブルにトレイを置いて、それぞれのカップに紅茶を入れてから、フリッガの向かいに腰を下ろした。

　ロキは自分のカップをじっと見下ろした。家の案内も終えて、こうして静かに母親と向かい合っていると、二十年ぶりに彼女と会っているという状況を改めて実感し、何を話せばいいのか、どう振る舞うべきなのかわからず、途方に暮れてしまう。場を持たせるだけのためにもう一度家の中に戻ってタルトを持ってこようかと思ったが、すぐに考え直した。夕食後のデザートが無いとわかったら、ソーは一晩中文句を言い続けるだろう。

「母上、ありがとうございます」紅茶をひとくち飲んでからロキは言った。「ここに来てくださって。それにタルトも」

「あなたの大好物ですものね。私の息子は全員あのタルトが好きみたい。厨房にはボルダーにもひとつとっておくように言ったのよ」

　その名前を聞いて、ロキは怒りが胸に冷たく広がるのを感じた。「ボルダーはどうしてますか？」そう問いかけながら母親の表情を見て、ロキは棘のある口調を隠せなかったことを悟った。

「ボルダーは元気にしてるわ」フリッガは末っ子の話題に母親らしい穏やかな微笑みを浮かべた。「とても優しい子なの。動物の扱いが上手なのよ。あの子の手にかかるとどんな動物もあっというまに懐くから、いつも森や厩舎にこっそり出かけてしまうの」

　ロキはその話を聞いてうんざりとした表情になった。ミッドガルドのくだらないアニメ映画のような、森の動物に囲まれる少年の姿が頭に浮かんだ。

「ロキ」フリッガはたしなめるように息子の名を呼んだ。

「何ですか？」無邪気さを装ったロキの口調は、母親をまったく欺けなかった。

「あなたたちはそれぞれ、私の心の特別な場所を占めているの。一人の子を褒めたからって他の子たちへの愛情がその分減るわけじゃないのよ」彼女の口調は鋭かったが、冷たくはなかった。ロキは言葉につまって横を向いた。

「いつかあなたにもボルダーに会って欲しいと思っているわ。創造力に溢れた子よ」フリッガは優しい口調で言った。「そこがあなたとよく似てる。先月は旅の詩人からリュートの演奏を習い始めたのよ」

「ええ、母上の手紙に書いてありましたね」ロキは答え、テーブル越しにフリッガと視線を合わせた。手紙をロキが読んでいることを知ってフリッガは嬉しそうな顔をしたが、それ以上のことは何も追及しなかった。

　二人は紅茶を飲みながら取り留めもなく話をした。フリッガは最近のアスガルドの様子について、ロキはソーとの暮らしについて話した。S.H.I.E.L.D.に協力した事件、ソーと二人で家を改装したこと、それから最近二人で旅をした場所のこと。

　どれもとっくにソーから聞いたに違いない、他愛ない内容なのに、フリッガはまるでただロキの声を聞いているだけで嬉しいのだと言いたげに、目を輝かせて話に聞き入っていた。しかしその会話をしながらロキが考えていたのは、二人が決して話題にしようとしないことだった。

　こうしてふたたび母親のそばにいられること自体が嬉しくて、穏やかな雰囲気を壊すのはあまりにも罪深いことに思えた。しかし悪役を演じるのは慣れている。

「母上がここにいることは、オーディンも知っているのですね」

　隔離の魔術で守られていても、オーディンに行動を知られていると思うとひどく不安になった。

「ええ、知っているわ」フリッガはあっさりと認めた。「私はビフレストでここに来たし、そのルートでアスガルドを出入りする者は彼がすべて把握しているから。それはあなたも知っているでしょう、ロキ」

「オーディンに言われて私を偵察に来たのですか？」ロキは問いつめる口調で言い、身を前に乗り出してフリッガを厳しい目で見た。

「私は自分の意志でここに来たのよ。王妃ではなく、母親として」

　フリッガの傷ついた表情を見て、ロキはたちまち後悔した。フリッガにも欠点が皆無ではないとしても、彼女はオーディンとはまったく違う。君主ではなく親として子に接するべき時と場合を、フリッガはオーディンよりもずっと良くわきまえていた。

「あなたがどう思おうと」フリッガは優しい声で続けた。「オーディンはあなたを偵察するように私に言ったりしないわ。あなたの父親は、あなたを今でも愛しているのよ、ロキ。あなたを心から大切に思っているわ」

「オーディンは私の父ではない」冷たい声でロキは言った。「大切に思っているのなら何故、私から名前を取り上げたのですか？ 計略が失敗してもう私が使える道具ではなくなったからだ、失敗を切り捨てる方が簡単だから」

「それは違うわ、ロキ」フリッガは悲しそうに言った。「名前が奪われたのは、あなたの行為に対して何らかの罰が必要だと民が求めたからよ。あなたが裁きを受けにアスガルドに戻ることはないと私たちはわかっていたし、たとえそうなったとしても、ソーは決してあなたが傷つくような処罰は許さない。何か他の解決策がどうしても必要だったのよ」

　ロキを絶縁したオーディンの意図についてはまだ疑いを拭えなかったけれど、フリッガの言うことはよくわかったし、ロキ自身もその可能性を以前に考えたことがあった。アスガルドの民は、ロキに血を流させることができないのなら、その代わりにせめて王位継承権の剥奪と王族からの絶縁でもさせなければ気が済まなかったのだろう。それでも民はまだ不服に違いない。その後のソーとロキの関係を知れば、余計に怒りはつのるだろう。

「ではソーのことは？」ロキは聞いた。「まさか、オーディンが私とソーのことを認めるとは言わないでしょうね」

　フリッガはしばらく黙ってから答えた。「オーディンは私と違って最近まで知らなかったから、まだ理解に時間がかかるかもしれないわね。でもきっとわかってくださるわ。ある意味で、もう認めているのよ」

　ロキは冷たく笑った。「ああ、もちろん、オーディンは認めるでしょうね」皮肉を込めて続ける。「アスガルドの民もそのうち理解することでしょう。彼らの大切な黄金の王子をたぶらかしたヨトゥンの娼婦を気が済むまでこきおろしたあとで」

「ロキ、自分のことをそんなふうに言うのはやめなさい」フリッガはたしなめるように言った。

「そんなふうに思う者が一人もいないと言えますか？」

　フリッガは視線を遠くに向けた。「そういう者もいるわ」痛みをこらえるように眉をひそめて続ける。「でも、みんなソーの幸せそうな様子にも気づいている。あなたが隣に戻ってきて、ソーが変わったのがよくわかるのよ。あの子のあんなに穏やかで満たされている顔は、もう何年も見たことがなかった。それがあなたのおかげだってことくらい、誰にでもわかるわ」

「ソーを愛しています」ロキはそう一言だけ答えた。ソー本人にはなかなか直接言えないのに、フリッガの前では簡単に同じことを口にできるのが不思議だった。

「ええ、わかってるわ。ソーもあなたをとても愛してる」フリッガは腕を伸ばしてロキの手を取った。母に伝えたいことがたくさんあった気がするのに、どうやって言葉にすればいいのかわからなかった。

　ソーはいつでも友達に囲まれていて、ロキとの関係について相談できる相手がいくらでもいた。ロキにそんな存在は一人もいない。アスガルド時代でさえ親しい友人はほとんどいなかったし、簡単に他人に心を許す気にもなれなかった。当時、フリッガは数少ない例外の一人で、こうして再会してみると、二十年もの間どうして彼女の支えなしでいられたのか不思議なくらいだった。フリッガはしばらくするとロキの手を離し、二人は静かに紅茶を飲み終えた。

「庭に行きましょうか」避けようがないのなら早く済ませようと思い、ロキは言った。フリッガはうなずき、二人は立ち上がった。母と腕を組み、薔薇の茂みの横を過ぎて、赤いケシの花とオリーブの木の間を通り抜ける。アスガルドのフリッガの庭園を二人で散策した遠い日々が蘇った。

　ロキの予想通り、フリッガは林檎の木の前で立ち止まった。体が強張って、自然に防御の構えを取る。黙って立つ二人の前に、高く伸びた二本の木が並び、その隣の、三本目の木があるはずの場所には、切り株だけが残っていた。

　数年前にその木を切り倒した朝のことを、ロキは今でもはっきりと覚えている。前の晩、ソーと何かくだらないことで大きな喧嘩をした。本気で怒っていたのではなく、その頃ソーと上手くいっていなかったわけでもなかった。むしろその逆だった。何もかも順調で、上手くいきすぎているほどだった。

　こんなに完璧でいいはずがない、何かおかしい、とロキは思わずにいられなかった。不安になるあまり、幸せな暮らしを自分で壊さなければいけない気がしてしまった。自分はまだひどく歪んでいるという感覚を振りはらうことができず、薄皮一枚の下に闇の部分が常に這い回り、顔を出そうとしている気がした。ソーと激しく怒鳴りあいながら、自己嫌悪で吐き気がするのに、どうしても自分を抑えることができなかった。ソーは怒って出て行ってしまい、一人残されたロキは、深く傷つくと同時に、自分の本性をさらけ出して妙にすっきりした気分にもなった。

　その後ロキは暗い夜の庭に出て、林檎の木の根元に座り込み、一人物思いに沈んだ。どこまでも悪い方へと考えが進んでいき、これで何もかも終わりだ、という自分の声が聞こえた。ソーは戻ってこない、今度こそ本当にロキが嫌になった、ロキを見放した。いつかはそうなると、ロキがずっと恐れていたとおりになった。

　ロキはそのまま眠ってしまったに違いなかった。というのも、次に覚えているのは、ソーに抱き起こされ、彼の胸にぎゅっと体が押しつけられる感覚だったからだ。ソーはそれからロキをベッドまで運んだ。ロキの重さなどまるで感じていないかのように ── まるで、彼にとってロキは重荷でも何でもないと言うように ── 力強く、確信に満ちた足取りで。

　ソーはロキをベッドに寝かせると、隣に寄り添って胸の上に抱き寄せた。

「戻って来たのか」ロキは言った。

　ソーはロキに優しく口づけて答えた。「ロキ。俺は必ずお前のいる場所に戻ってくる」

　翌朝、ソーが目覚める前に、ロキは武器庫へ行き、斧を持ち出した。そしてその足で庭に出て、林檎の木を一本、ひと振りで切り倒した。

　ロキは昔から人を欺き、騙して生きてきた。公正さにこだわったことなど一度も無かった。けれどこの朝、ソーを愛する気持ちが胸に溢れて、一気にその行為を実行できるような気がした。それで次の木をめがけてふたたび斧を振り上げたのだが・・・どうしても、それを振り下ろすことができなかった。どちらが弱さの表れなのかわからなかった ── 三本とも切り倒してしまうことと、切らずに残しておくことと。

　その朝はロキが朝食を作って、二人で庭のパティオで食べた。ロキが何も言わなくてもソーは木が一本消えたことに気づいた。その瞬間の彼の表情は今でもよく覚えている。その日、ソーは木について一言も口にしなかったけれど、一日中ずっと彼の口元に浮かんでいた微笑みが、饒舌に気持ちを伝えてきた。

「ああ」フリッガは熟した林檎の実に指先で触れながら言った。「これがその木ね」

　回想から目の前の状況に引き戻されて、ロキはふたたび緊張に体を強張らせた。「はい」今さら否定しても意味がない。ロキは素直に認めた。

「すごいわ。こんなに高度な魔術を完成させるなんて」果実を観察しながら驚嘆するフリッガの表情に、ロキは密かに誇らしくなった。フリッガは三本目の切り株を見下ろし、思慮深い口調で言った。「でも、一本切り倒したのね」

　ロキはうなずいた。母の口調には言葉にならない疑問が込められていたけれど、彼女はそれを口に出さなかったので、ロキも何も言わなかった。多くを説明しなくても、フリッガはきっと理解しただろう。言葉がなくてもソーには伝わったのだから、フリッガにももちろんわかるはずだった。

　難しい話題であっても、母とこうしてまた話ができるのは嬉しかった。彼女と向き合うと、自分にはソー以外に心を打ち明ける相手がいないという事実を改めて思い知らされる。まだためらう気持ちもあったが、この機会を逃したくはなかった。

「ソーは結婚したがっているんです」

「ええ、そうだろうと思っていたわ。前回アスガルドを訪ねて来たとき、レディ・ジェーンの結婚式の話をしているのを見て勘付いたの。なんといっても私は結婚の女神ですからね」

「では、それが今回の訪問の理由ですか？」ロキは身構えるように言った。「ソーと結婚するように説得しに来たのですか？　そうすれば私たち二人ともアスガルドに引き戻せるから？」

「いいえ、違うわ。私は我が子に会いに来たの。離れている間、息子がどんな風に成長したかをこの目で確かめに」

「会ってみてどうでしたか？」

「あなたは・・・あなたは私の可愛いロキのままだわ。もう失ってしまったかと思っていた」フリッガの瞳はうるみ、声が少し震えた。「でも、あなたはちゃんとここにいた。幸せで、愛されていて、それにまた愛することを思い出し始めたのね」フリッガは次に言う言葉を注意深く選ぼうとするように、そこで一度止まってしばらく遠くを見た。「でも、あなたにはまだ、物事を悲観的に見る癖が残っているわ。それと、内面をさらけ出すのが怖くなるとすぐに逃げ出そうとするところも」そして林檎の木をじっと見つめる。

「私がソーの元を離れるのではないかと疑っているのですか」

　ロキはフリッガに抗議するように言った。

「いいえ。疑っているのはあなたの方よ。ソーが離れていくのではないかと、あなたは恐れている」

　フリッガの言葉に、ロキははっと息をのんだ。それは、自分以外の口から聞く、もう長いこと抱えていたロキの不安をはっきりと形にした言葉だった。ロキはため息をつき、そろそろ観念しなければならない、と追いつめられた気分になった。

「離れていくに決まっています。こんな仮の暮らし」ロキは腕を広げて周囲を示した。「いつまでも続くはずがない」

「何故そう思うの？」

「母上にもわかるでしょう」ロキは力なく笑った。「ソーはここにずっとはいられない。アスガルドの王子ですから。いつかは王位を継ぐでしょう」

「でもあなたを見捨てたりしないわ」

「何故そう断言できるのですか？」ロキは苛立って表情を険しくした。

「あの子の目を見て、どんなにあなたを愛しているか、わからないの？　あなたを捨てることがあるなどとどうして思えるのかしら？」フリッガは手を伸ばしてロキの頰に触れようとし、彼がぴくりと体を震わせてその手をかわしたので、悲しそうにため息をついた。「失うもののことばかり考えて、目の前にあるものが見えなくなっているのね。手を伸ばせば届く場所にソーがいてくれたらあなたは何を手に入れることができるか、考えてごらんなさい。不安に心を支配されてはいけないわ」

「不安だなんて言っていません」ロキは思わず強く言い返した。

「言わなくてもわかるわ」

　ロキは拳を握りしめた。「私はもう拘束されたくないんです、母上。誰にも。もう二度と」アスガルドでは常に縛りつけられていたことを思い出す。決して逃れることのできない、押しつぶされそうなほど重い、周囲からの期待。ソーの影で窒息しそうだった日々。あの世界に戻りたくはなかった。

　フリッガは悲しげに目を見開いてロキを見た。「強く求めるものを手に入れることは素敵な贈り物よ、拘束ではないわ」

　ロキはフリッガに背を向けて腕を組んだ。母の言葉が心にまっすぐ切り込んでくるのが辛かった。「ではどうしろと言うんです？　私にアスガルドの女王になれとでも？」わざと軽薄な口調で言い放つ。

「あなたとソーはお互いの配偶者になる。大丈夫、後は自然に上手くいくわ」

「後は自然に上手くいく？」反発するようにフリッガを見返しながら、ロキは声を大きくした。「オーディンが私をアスガルドに連れて帰ったときも、母上はそう思ったのですか？」

「ロキ ── 」

「答えてください」

フリッガはため息をついた。「あなたの父親と私は ── 」

「私の父親じゃない」声に怒りと苛立ちをにじませてロキは言った。何度同じ言葉を繰り返そうと、誰も真剣に取り合ってくれないという気がした。

「あなたがオーディンを冷酷で非情だと思っているのは知っているわ。でも、あの人があなたをアスガルドに連れ帰ったのは、優しさゆえの判断だったのよ。彼があなたを私の腕に手渡したときのこと、私はずっと忘れないわ」ロキをじっと見つめて、フリッガは続けた。「あなたを一目見てわかったの。この子は私の息子だ、永遠に我が子だって」

　二人ともしばらく何も言わず、やがてフリッガが沈黙を破った。「本当のことをずっと隠していて、あなたにはひどいことをしたと思うわ。もっと早く言うべきだった。あなたたち二人ともに、ちゃんと言ってあげるべきだった」

「母上、あなたは知っていた。私の・・・ソーに対する私の気持ちを知っていたのに、何も言ってくれなかった」子供が拗ねるように声が感情的になってしまうことを恥じながら、ロキは言った。

「ロキ」フリッガは手を差し伸べ、ふたたびロキが顔を背けるのを見て打ちのめされたようにため息をついた。「あなたとソーは必ず強い絆で結ばれるだろうと思っていたわ。生涯、コインの表裏のように離れられない関係になると。でも、私は・・・私は、兄弟としての絆で十分だろうと思っていたの。間違っていたわ。私たちは皆、その間違いの大きな代償を必死で払ってきたのね」

　フリッガはロキの肩に両手をしっかりと置き、まっすぐに目を見つめた。「でもね、ロキ。過去を変えることはできない。どんなにそうしたいと願っても、私たちには、前に進むことしかできないわ。過去から学ばなければ、結局また同じ間違いを繰り返すことになる。今後どうなるかは、あなたたち次第なのよ」

「つまりそれが彼を離さないための手段ということですか？ ソーと結婚することが？」肩をすくめてフリッガの手を逃れながら、ロキは苦々しく言った。

　フリッガは首を横に振った。「誤解しているわ、ロキ。私はあなたのために言っているの、ソーではなくて。ソーには結婚したい理由がたくさんある。私にもそれはわかってるわ。結婚すればあの子はとても幸せになるし、またあなたを失うかもしれないという不安を無くすこともできる。でも、結婚しなくたって、ソーはずっとあなたと一緒にいるわ」

　ロキは反論しようと口を開きかけたが、母はまだ視線ひとつで彼を黙らせる力を持っていた。「結婚してもしなくても、ソーはあなたの側を離れない。でも、だからと言ってあなたは自分の欲しいものを否定しなくてもいいのよ」息子を優しい眼差しで見つめ、小さく首を振りながらフリッガは続けた。「ああ、ロキ。あなたはどうしてそうやって、苦労してまで険しい道を選んでしまうのかしら？　何故、自分自身の幸せをわざと邪魔しようとするの？」

　ロキは何かに打たれたように体を震わせた。結婚したいと初めてソーに告げられたときから、ロキは、何故結婚できないのか、何故それが馬鹿げていて意味のないことなのかを示す理由ばかりに目を向けていた。悲観的な考えで自分自身をがんじがらめにすることで、単純な真実から目をそらそうとしていた。ソーと結婚したい ── ソーが好きで仕方ないからこそ、そう思うことが怖かった。自身の愛の深さよりも恐ろしい唯一のもの、それは、いつかソーが去ってしまうこと、その過程で二度と立ち上がれないほど傷つけられることだった。

　ソーと一緒に暮らしてもう七年近くになるというのに、今でもロキは完全に心を開くことができずにいた。ある一定の距離を越えてソーが近づこうとしてくると、どうしても受け入れられずに突き放してしまう。己の出自を知ってビフレストから宇宙の虚無に落ちて以来、ロキは一切の物事について永遠に続くということを信じられなくなった。それが自衛本能のせいなのか、逆に自己破壊なのかはわからないが、心のどこかで誰かに愛着を感じることを恐れ、そんなものに価値はないのだと自分に言い聞かせてしまう。けれど現実に目を向ければ、もう逃げるには遅いのだった。ソーとの今の暮らしに、ロキは離れがたい愛着を持ってしまっている。二人の意向とは関係なく、王位継承の問題にはいずれ向き合わなければならないだろう。このままソーを突っぱね続けるのか、今後について正面から向き合い、ソーの隣にずっと居続けるための保証を手に入れるのか、覚悟を決めて選ばなければならない。

　フリッガは数歩前に出ると、ロキの頬を両手で包んだ。「少しだけ、私の言ったことを考えてみてね。愛しているわ、ロキ。私はただ、あなたに幸せになって欲しい。私が望むことはそれだけよ」母親に抱きしめられ、ロキは抱擁を返さなかったものの、彼女を押し戻すこともしなかった。ロキはただそこに立ち、今の自分に受け入れられるだけの母親の暖かさを感じようとした。言いたくても言えない言葉が喉につまり、様々な感情が込み上げてきて、ロキは静かに涙をこらえた。

「そろそろソーが戻ってくる頃だわ」しばらくしてフリッガは言った。抱擁を解いてロキを見上げる。「中に入りましょう。あなたのキルトにもう一度守護の魔力を込めたいの。ソーが帰ってくると邪魔でやりにくくなるわ」二人は笑い出し、それまでの緊張感がほぐれ、ロキは母親の前に立って家の中へと入っていった。寝室に戻り、ベッドの上に広げたキルトを見下ろす。

「こんなことは必要ありません」ロキはやや困惑して言った。「母上、私は魔術師です。これくらいのことは、自分で簡単にできます」

「わかってるわ」手を上に伸ばしてロキの頰を撫でながらフリッガは答えた。「でも私は母親ですもの、息子が心配なのよ。お願いだから私にやらせてちょうだい」

「わかりました」ロキはため息をついた。母親には勝てない。この件について反論するような強い意志はなかった。

　母が布地に指を滑らせ、表面に小さなルーン文字を描く様子をロキはじっと見守った。フリッガの指先で文字が一瞬金色に光っては消えていく。まるで魔力が布地に吸い込まれ、織り込まれて、その力をさらに強めるように。

　ロキは、母親の魔術が自分とはまったく違うことをいつも興味深く思っていた。魔術師としての力はフリッガより強いものの、ロキの魔法は人の心を操作したり幻影を見せることに集中する傾向があった。フリッガの魔術はその基盤となる部分がロキとは違った。穏やかで力強く、イグドラシルの樹のように大地に根を張った安定感を持っていた。

　魔術をかけながら、フリッガはソーとロキの少年時代の話をし始めた。

「ソーがムジョルニアに相応しいと証明しようとして一人で冒険に出かけたときのことを覚えているわ。あの子がいない間、あなたは本当に寂しがっていたわね。一緒にいて助けることができなくて、心配でたまらないと言って」

「あの頃の私は愚かでした」ロキは昔の自分に呆れるように言った。

　フリッガは手を止めると鋭くロキを見た。「違うわ。ソーを愛していたのよ。今も、これからもずっと」そう言うとまた手元に視線を戻す。しばらくすると一旦手を止めて、考えこむように布地を見下ろした。

「ああ、そうだわ」フリッガの口元にゆっくりと微笑みが広がった。「一番大切なことを忘れるところだった」

　フリッガが布地に綴りはじめた文字は、ロキも良く知るものだった。母が同じことをするのを過去に何度も見たことがある。ただしキルトではなく、花嫁のヴェールに。フリッガ以外の誰かがこの文字を扱うのを見たことはない。これは結婚の女神である彼女だけに属する文字なのだ。このルーン文字は高尚な祝福の言葉を綴るものだった。幸福な結婚への祈りでもあった。

「念のためにね」フリッガは含みのある表情で微笑んだ。

　帰宅したソーは、ちゃんとスバスベリーを持っていた。ロキはソーがキッチンカウンターに置いたその包みを疑わしげにじっと見た。パズルの一片がカチリとはまるように、状況がやっと理解できた。あとでソーを問い詰めなければならない。

　話はそのときにゆっくりするとして、ロキは目の前のことが気になっていた。ソーはまだ甲冑を身につけていて、いない間どこを飛び回っていたのか知らないが、体中汗ばんでいて、ディナーの席にふさわしい姿とはとても言えなかった。

「母上」ソーはフリッガにうなずいてみせ、にっこりと笑いかけた。

「ソー」フリッガは微笑み返した。

「ロキ」次にソーは愛しげにそう呼びかけると、ロキに近づいて頰に口づけようとした。

「離れろ」ロキは眉をひそめてソーを押し返したが、本当はこんな彼の姿が好きだったし、もし母親が隣にいなければ、甲冑を脱がせて汗ばんだ肌に唇を押しつけ、舌で味わっていただろう。「その汚れた手で私に触るな」

　ソーはまったく動じずにロキの手を取ってそこに口づけ、そのお返しにロキに睨まれて顔を軽く叩かれた。フリッガは二人のやりとりを見守りながら、片手を唇に当てて笑いをこらえていた。

「傷ついたぞ、ロキ」ソーはわざと大げさに言ってロキをからかった。

「急がないともっとひどい目に合わせるからな」ロキは寝室へとソーを追い立てながら言った。「脱いだ服を床に置きっぱなしにするなよ！」後ろ姿に向かって叫ぶと、ソーの大きな笑い声に続いて寝室のドアが閉まる音が聞こえた。しばらくして戻ってきたソーは、ミッドガルドの服に着替え、黒いスラックスに、彼の瞳の色を引き立てる濃いブルーのシャツという姿になっていた。

　ロキはスーツのジャケットを脱ぎ、腕まくりをした。それを合図のようにして、三人は料理に取り掛かった。キッチンに立ち、アスガルドの定番料理、鹿肉のシチューを準備し始める。ロキとフリッガは器用な手で素早くハーブと野菜を刻み、ソーはソテーを担当し、準備ができた素材を次々と厚鍋に放り込んだ。

　アスガルドでは使用人たちに料理をさせる立場の三人だが、ロキはこのシンプルな作業を一緒にするのが楽しいと思った。王族である彼らの生活は、常に衆目に晒され、プライバシーを守るのは難しかった。こんなふうに家族だけで過ごせる時間は珍しく、貴重だった。すべての材料を鍋に入れると、ソーはそこにスープを加え、さらにフリッガが持ってきた赤ワインを開けてそれも少し鍋に足した。タイマーをセットし、三人はリビングルームに移動して、残りのワインを飲みながらシチューが出来上がるのを待つことにした。

「ロキと二人で楽しい時間を過ごしましたか？」ソーはフリッガに尋ねてからワインをひと口飲んだ。

「ええ、楽しかったわ」ソーの質問に答えているのに、ロキをじっと見つめてフリッガは言った。

「あなたの家で一緒に過ごせて嬉しかった」

「ええ、まあ・・・」ロキは目をそらしながら答えた。今日一日に考えさせられたことについて、まだ気持ちを整理できていなくて、今はその話をしたくなかった。それにソーの企みを暴く機会でもある。

「ソー、あんたはどうなんだ？」何気ない口調を装ってロキは聞いた。「ミッドガルドのどこでスバスベリーを見つけた？ アスガルド以外の場所で育つとは知らなかったな」

　ソーは混乱した表情でフリッガをちらりと見ると、居心地悪そうに目をそらした。そして慌ててにっこりと笑う。大げさすぎて、嘘が一瞬でばれる笑顔だった。

「どこって・・・森の中に決まっているだろう」

　フリッガは無言だったが、興味深げに微笑みながら二人の会話の行方を見守っている様子だった。

「ふーん、都合の良い話だな」ロキはフリッガとそっくりな表情で、顔をしかめるソーを面白そうに見つめた。タイマーの音が響き、ソーはほっとした顔で素早く立ち上がった。

「さあ、もう食べる時間だ」そう言ってさっさとキッチンに戻っていく。

「母上、何を企んでいるのですか？」フリッガと同時に立ち上がりながらロキは尋ねた。フリッガは何も答えず、そっと微笑むとロキの頰にキスをして、ソーに続いてキッチンに入っていった。

 

***

 

　ソーがボウルにシチューをよそい、ロキがパンをスライスして、三人はテーブルに着いた。食事中、フリッガは息子二人をかわるがわる見ては微笑んだ。ロキが母に再会するのも久しぶりだったが、考えてみれば、彼女が仲良く一緒に過ごす息子たちを見るのはもっと久しぶりなのだった。この数年で多くのことが変わったけれど、フリッガが「口に食べ物を頬張ったまま話すんじゃありません」とソーを叱りつけるのを見て、ロキは笑いをこらえながら、永遠に変わらないものもあるな、と思った。

「乾杯しよう」食事が終わりに近づいた頃、ソーが言い出した。

「どうしてもと言うなら」ロキは渋々同意したが、全員のグラスにワインを注ぎながら小さく微笑みを浮かべた。

「ああ、どうしてもだ」ソーが言い、フリッガは楽しそうに二人を見つめた。ソーがグラスを宙に掲げ、ロキとフリッガがそれに続いた。二人の顔を順に見つめるソーの顔があまりにも幸せそうで、ロキは、彼がずっとそんな顔でいられるためなら何でもしたい、という気持ちになった。

「それで？」ロキはソーを見つめかえした。「何に乾杯するんだ？」

「家族に」ソーは即答し、聞かなくても当然じゃないかと言うように驚いた顔をした。

「家族に」フリッガが復唱した。

「・・・家族に」ロキも言い、グラスの合わさるカチリという音が、まるで何か新しいものの始まりを祝うように部屋に響いた。

　ビフレストから落ちて以来、ロキは「家族」など単なる嘘に過ぎない、あるいは、自分には手の届かない贅沢な夢だと思うようになった。けれどここにこうして座っていると、もしかしたら自分にもまだ家族というものが存在していたのかもしれない、と信じられるような気がした。

　食後、冷蔵庫からタルトを出してパティオでデザートを食べるために外に出ようとしたとき、ソーが二人を止めた。

「待て」ソーが言い、彼が部屋の引き出しから例のカメラを取り出すのを見て、ロキは呻き声をあげた。「いいじゃないか、ロキ、これが俺の楽しみなんだから」

　ロキはため息をついた。「仕方ない、わかったよ」

「この機械は何？」フリッガは興味深げにソーの手元を覗きこんだ。

「これはカメラというものです」電源を入れて設定を調整しながらソーが答えた。小さなカメラは彼の大きな手の中でおもちゃのように見えたが、ソーはすっかりその最新技術を使いこなせるようになっていた。「ミッドガルド人たちはこの機械で画像をとらえて保存するのです。アスガルドの王宮の壁画と同じように」

「それで何をしたいんだ？ 家族写真でも撮りたいのか？」ロキはからかうように言った。

「その通りだ」ソーはいつもロキを呆れさせる自己満足の微笑みを浮かべて答えた。フリッガはそんな二人を面白そうに見つめ、ソーはこれでロキもこれ以上抗議できないことを知っていて余裕の様子だった。

「あとで覚えてろよ」ロキはフリッガの肩越しにソーを睨みつけて口の形だけで言った。ソーはまったくひるまず、「ああ、かかってこい」とでも言うように強気な微笑みを浮かべてみせた。ロキは腕を組んで静かに憤慨しながら、後でどんな復讐をするか、さっそく考えを巡らせた。

「よし、これでいい」

　ソーはカメラをキッチンカウンターにセットすると、走ってきてフリッガとロキの隣に戻り、急いでロキが真ん中になるように三人の並び順を変えた。

「では、母上」ソーは早口で説明した。「カメラを見て笑ってください。明るい光が一瞬だけ見えて、画像が保存されます」

「わかったわ、ソー」フリッガは楽しそうに頷いた。

「ロキ、笑顔だぞ」ソーはロキの耳にささやき、フラッシュが光る瞬間に前を向いた。ロキの目に焼き付いたフラッシュの残像がまだ消えないうちに、ソーはカメラに飛びついて、ボタンをいくつか押しては真剣な顔で画像を確認した。

「よし、上手く撮れた」ソーは安心したようににっこりと笑った。「母上、見てください」

　フリッガは部屋を横切ってソーの隣に立った。写真を見ると、彼女もソーと同じ笑顔になった。「本当に素敵だわ。肖像画を描かせるよりずっと早いのね」

「ロキ、お前も見てみないか？」ソーに聞かれたが、ロキが一度に耐えられる感傷の量には限度というものがあった。ソーは今その限度を越えようとしている。

「見なくていい」ロキはカウンターに戻ってタルトの皿を取り上げた。「もう十分あんたの感傷に付き合って時間を無駄にした。これで満足したか？」

　ソーはにやっと笑った。

「ああ」

「馬鹿なやつだ」

「こら、あなたたち」フリッガにたしなめられ、ソーもロキも昔と同じ、母親に叱られた子供の表情になった。

　三人はやっと外に出て、パティオでデザートを食べはじめた。甘い苺の味に遠い昔の夏の宴を思い出しながら、ロキはタルトを口に運び、夕日の光がかすかに残る地平線を眺めた。

「そろそろアスガルドに戻らなくては」フリッガは残念そうに言った。一瞬、沈黙が重く三人にのしかかり、それをソーの声が破った。

「では、中で片付けを始めています」立ち上がって全員の皿を集めながら彼は言った。

「ちゃんと全部片付けろよ」ロキに口うるさく言われてソーは笑い声をあげ、家の中に入っていった。その後ろ姿を優しい眼差しで見送りながら、ロキは心の中でありがとう、とつぶやいた。ありがとう、最後に母上と二人きりで話したい気持ちをわかってくれて。

「あなたは文句を言うかもしれないけど、ソーはなかなか気がきくわね」フリッガはロキをからかうように言った。

「もっと無関心でいてくれてもいいのにと時々思います」

　フリッガはロキを探るようにじっと見つめた。「本当にそう思うの？」片方の眉をあげて尋ねる。

　ロキは深く考え込む表情で庭に視線を向けた。

「いいえ。本当は違います」

「そうね。そうだと思ったわ」

「ソーは変わりました」一瞬黙り込んだ後、ロキは言った。

「良い方に変わったわ。あなたも同じよ」

「それにこの暮らしは・・・」

「楽しい？」フリッガが言葉を引き取った。「幸せ？」

「・・・はい」

「まるで驚いたように言うのね」

「ええ、そうです」ロキは苦笑いして答えた。「本当に自分でも驚いています」

「驚くことはないわ。あなたは昔から想像力豊かな子だった。その力を良いことに使えるようになって、私も嬉しいわ」フリッガが昔と変わらず自分を心から信じてくれていることに、ロキは胸を打たれた。

「いらっしゃい」フリッガは優雅に立ち上がって言った。「最後にもう一度あなたと庭を歩きたいわ」

　二人は心地良い沈黙の中、しばらく並んで庭を歩いた。夕闇が作る柔らかな二つの影がゆっくりと動く。林檎の木まで歩いてから、フリッガは立ち止まってロキに向き直った。

「会えて本当に嬉しかった、ロキ」フリッガはそう言って両手でロキの頰を包んだ ── 幼いロキを胸に抱いた手、怪我に触れて痛みを和らげてくれた手、地下牢に繋がれたロキに差し伸べ、優しく慰めてくれた、その同じ手で。母の手は、ムジョルニアをふるうことはなくても、また別の種類の揺るぎない強さを持っていた。

「私もです、母上」

「また近いうちに会いに来るわ」

「・・・楽しみにしています」

「あなたがアスガルドに来てくれてもいいのよ」

「母上 ── 」

「あなたが来てもいいという気持ちになった時にね。私の言ったことについて、少し考えてみてちょうだい」

　フリッガに抱きしめられ、ロキは抱擁を返した。母の腕は力強くしっかりとロキを包み、髪はかすかに林檎の匂いがした。やがてフリッガは体を離してロキの頰を両手ではさみ、愛情にあふれた瞳でじっと見つめた。

「あなたが幸せそうで嬉しいわ。あなたたち二人とも」

　私もです、とロキは心の中で答えた。フリッガはロキの頰にキスをしてから少し離れて隣に立った。

「ソーを呼んでくるわ」そう言ってフリッガは歩いていき、ロキはうなずいて、母を見送った。夕闇の中、ロキはしばらく一人で立っていた。パティオに戻るころには、もうフリッガとソーは出発の準備ができて待っていた。ソーは母親の腰にしっかりと腕を回し、もう片方の手にはムジョルニアを持っていた。

「母上を送ってすぐに戻ってくる」とソーが言った。

「さようなら、ロキ」フリッガが言い、次の瞬間、二人は夜空に輝く光の筋となって目の前から消えてしまった。アスガルドの王妃にふさわしい移動手段とは思えなかったが、フリッガは楽しんでいる様子だった。母もかつては勇敢な女戦士だったのだから、ロキには想像もつかない冒険や戦闘の経験があるのかもしれない。いつかそんな母の武勇伝を聞いてみたいとロキは思った。

　ロキは家の中に入り、キッチンを見回した。ソーは案外きちんと片付けたようで、ほとんどの皿がディッシュウォッシャーに入っていた。ロキはいくつか残っていた食器を洗い始めた。すべて片付け終わり、カウンターをキッチンタオルで拭いていたとき、ソーのカメラが目に入った。

　そんなつもりはなかったのに、気づくとロキはカメラを手にとって電源を入れていた。どうせソーがそのうち額に入れて壁に飾るだろうから、いずれ見ることになると分かっていたが、なぜか、どうしても今、一人で静かに写真を見たいという気持ちになった。

　画像を見下ろして、ロキはふっと笑いをもらした。フリッガの優しくて穏やかな微笑み。ソーの満面の笑顔、彼らしく自由な幸福感に輝く青い瞳。そしてロキは・・・呆れたように苦笑しながらも、楽しげな光を目に浮かべていた。ロキはその写真からすぐに目を離すことができず、長いことじっと見つめていた。三人のそれぞれの個性をそのまま映しとった写真。愛しい人達。そこにいるのは、確かにロキの家族だった。

　ロキはカメラの電源を切り、ぼんやりと物思いにふけりながらまた外に出た。気づくと林檎の木の前に立っていて、それはとても自然なことに思えた。草の上に座り、切り株の上に指を走らせながら、ロキはソーのことを考えた。林檎の木をすべて切り倒せずにいるロキの気持ちを、ソーはよく理解してくれている。けれど彼はときどき、深く傷ついたような目で残りの二本を見つめていた。

　ソーはいつでも自信に溢れて堂々としているので、心に不安を抱えているのは自分だけはないことを、ロキはつい忘れてしまう。ロキは思わずくすっと笑って首を振った。二人は本当に正反対の組み合わせだった。ロキはいつもどこかに逃げ道がないと不安なのに、ソーは絶対に離れないという保証を求めてくる。

── 何故、自分の幸せを邪魔しようとするの？  
　フリッガの言葉が蘇り、それは頭の中で何度もこだまして、やがて無視できなくなるほどの大きさで響き始めた。

── 本当に、何故？ ロキは自分に問いかけながら、立ち上がり、家の中に戻っていった。何かを決意したような、確かな足取りで。

　フリッガが去った後の静かな家で、ソーとロキは寝る支度を始めた。ロキは黒いシルクの寝間着、ソーはミッドガルドに来てから気に入って着るようになったフランネルのパジャマパンツに着替えた。シーツの間にもぐりこむと、ソーはロキを背後から抱き寄せた。腕に力をいれて抱きしめ、ロキの耳の後ろに口づける。

　ロキはこんなふうに甘やかされて眠りにつくことに今でも若干の恥ずかしさを感じていたのだが、ため息をついてそっとソーの暖かさに寄り添った。今さらそんなことを気にしても仕方ない。それに、ソーには「ロキは二本のスプーンの内側みたいに抱かれて眠るのが好きだ」などと他言でもしようものなら殺してやる、と警告してある。

　ソーの腕に心地良く包まれて今にも眠りに落ちそうだったが、まだ眠るわけにいかなかった。先にソーに聞いておきたいことがある。後ろに手を伸ばし、ソーの髪に指を絡めた。ん、と鼻にかかった声でソーが応え、ロキの首すじに顔を寄せてくる。そうやってゆっくりと髪を撫でていると、ソーが全身の力を抜いて呼吸を穏やかにするのがわかった。その瞬間を狙ったように、ロキは攻撃を始めた。

「ソー、あんたのささやかな企みはわかってるぞ」ロキがそう言うと、ソーはわずかに体をこわばらせた。ロキは暗闇の中で密かに微笑んだ。ソーは本当にわかりやすい。考えていることがすべて外に表れる。こんなに簡単に秘密が暴ける相手に大喜びすることもないのだが、ロキはソーの心を見抜くのが面白くて仕方ないのだった。ソーをからかう楽しさには永遠に飽きない気がする。

「企みって・・・何の話だ？」

「しらばっくれるな、ソー」ソーが何も言わないので、ロキは続けた。「母上に頼んで私に結婚するよう説得する企みのことだ」

「ああ。その話か」

　ロキはふふっと笑った。「そうだ、その話だ。母上の考えだな？ あんたが自力で細かい計画をたてられるとは思えないからな」

「いや、あれは・・・母上と俺の合同企画だ」

「そうか、それはすごい」ロキはわざと感心してみせた。「あのスバスベリーは、最初から持っていたのか？」

　ソーは笑い出した。秘密がすっかり露呈して気が楽になった様子だった。「ああ、母上がアスガルドから持ってきた。ここに到着したあと、しばらくどこかに身を隠して数時間たったら戻って来いと言われたんだ」

「それで珍しく指示に従ったんだな」

　ソーはまた笑った。「母上に逆らうほど命知らずじゃないからな。それにこういうことに関しては母上の判断を全面的に信頼しているんだ」

　ロキは顎に指を当ててじっと考え込んだ。「それなら母上はどうしてあんな口実を使ったんだろう？ 無知なあんたと違って私はミッドガルドにスバスベリーが育たないことを知っているし、母上も知っていた。スバスベリーを持って戻ってきたら、私が怪しむに決まっているだろう」

「それは俺のせいだ。母上に俺に頼まれて来たことはお前に言わないように伝えたんだ。そんなことを知ったらお前は怒るだろうと思って・・・」

「ああ、怒っただろうな」ロキは言い、実際その通りだった。先に知っていたらソーに激怒していただろう。けれど今は、ソーの大胆すぎる思いつきがただ可笑しかった。

　フリッガは滞在中、ソーに頼まれて来たとは決して言わなかった。ロキは母に感心しながら言った。「母上は約束を守ったよ」

　ソーは一旦黙ってから笑った。「そうか、俺の願い通りにしてくれたんだな」

　物事はときに予想外な方向に進展するものだった。怒りや言い争いに発展しかねなかった感情は消えて、不和の原因になるはずだったことを話し合いながらベッドの中で寄り添い、子供の頃と同じように笑い声をあげている。そしてフリッガはソーとの約束しっかり守った。

── さすがです、母上。ロキは心の中でつぶやいた。

「それで、本当はどこで何をしていたんだ？」

「ロジャースに手合わせをしてもらった」

　ロキはどちらが勝ったのか聞こうとしてやめた。わずかに得意げな微笑みを浮かべているソーの顔を見れば、聞かなくて答えは明らかだった。それに戦闘力に関して今以上にソーの自尊心を満足させる必要はない。

「母上といてお前も嬉しそうだったな」しばらくの沈黙のあと、ソーは言った。「いいものだな・・・またこうして三人で過ごせるのは。母上が来てくれて本当に良かった」

　ロキも嬉しかったのは事実だが、ソーの言葉を聞いて込みあげてきた苦い思いを抑えることができなかった。せっかく楽しい一日を過ごしたのに、そのことが小さな疑念になって振り払えなかった。

「母上はあんたに頼まれたから来ただけなんだな」

「それは違う、ロキ」ソーは優しい声で言った。「母上が来たのはお前を愛しているから、会いたかったからだ。俺が来て欲しいと頼んだのは、お前からは決して言い出さないと知っていたからだ」

　ロキは気持ちを落ち着けて、会話を出来るだけ安全な方向に持っていこうと努めた。

「そうかもしれないけど、母上をここに連れてくる秘密の動機があったのは確かだろう。母上から直接私に、結婚について話してもらうという目的が」

「まあ、そうだな」ソーが笑うと、その笑い声がロキの肌に心地良い振動となって伝わった。

「もしかして自分を賢いとでも思ってるのか、ソー？ 一度に複数の目的を達成できる計画を立てたなんて、私も拍手喝采すべきだな」ロキは皮肉を込めて言った。

「俺の動機はひとつしかない。お前も知っているはずだ。俺はいつでもお前への愛を一番大切にして行動している」

　灯りを消した寝室でこの会話を交わしていててよかった、とロキは思った。ソーの言葉に反応する自分の表情を見られるのは恥ずかしかった。未だにこういうことは頻繁に起こった。ソーの言動に対して、どうしていいのかわからなくなる。ソーは愛に溢れた言葉を惜しげなく口にしてくれるのに、ロキはなかなか素直に愛情を表現することができない。

　どうやってソーと生きていくべきなのかわからないまま、もう長いこと一緒にいる。こんな自分を愛するのは難しいだろうと自覚はしていた。でも他の生き方は知らないのだから仕方がない。ただときどき、本当にこのままでいいのだろうか、と不安になる。こんな自分に、ソーが苦労して愛情を注ぐような価値が本当にあるのだろうか？ と。

「だいたい何でそこまで私と結婚したいんだ？」

「俺がずっとここにいること、絶対にお前の側を離れないことをわかって欲しいからだ」そしてお前も二度とどこへも行かないと誓ってほしい、と口には出さなかったけれど、ロキの耳にはソーの言葉がはっきりと聞こえるかのようだった。

「だがお前のしたくないことを無理強いはしない。本当にもうこれ以上この話をして欲しくないなら、止める」

　そう言うソーの表情があまりにも寂しそうだったので、ロキはつい慰める言葉を口にしそうになったが、同時にあと少しだけ彼の苦しむ顔を見ていたいとも思った。最終的に結婚するというソーの考えが正しかったとしても同じことだ。この件でロキをさんざん困惑させたことの仕返しはどちらにしてもしなければならない。

　無言のままでいると、ソーはそれを答えと受け取ったのか、ため息をついてロキを抱き寄せた。首すじに感じるソーの暖かい呼気が少しずつゆっくりになっていくのがわかる。それに合わせてロキの手足も重くなり、眠気が全身を覆い始めた。そして、二人が眠りに落ちる直前の静けさの中、ロキはその一言を囁いた。

「結婚する」

　ソーの体にさっと力が戻り、彼は上体を起こすとロキの肩に手をかけて仰向けにさせた。月明かりの下で横たわるロキを、上からじっと見下ろす。

「本当か？」

「ああ、結婚する」ロキはもう一度言ってゆっくりと心からの微笑みを浮かべた。ソーのためだけに言ったのではなかった。この答えは自分のためのものでもあった。

　この一ヵ月、絶対に認めまいとしてきたけれど、これはロキがずっと追い続けてきた夢だった。ソーの他に誰もいない。ソーの隣以外に、いたい場所などない。ソーのことで思い悩んだ若い日々、二人が結婚するなど、とても真剣には考えられなかった。絶対に不可能だと思ったし、想像することさえ許されないような気がした。それでも、眠れない夜更け、ロキは密かに夢見ることがあった。結婚という形でソーを独占できたら、どんなに幸せか。誰にも引き裂けないような絆で結ばれるとしたら。そう考え続けずにいられなかった。それを実際に知る日が来るとは思わなかったが、どういう運命のいたずらなのか、今その夢が目の前で現実になろうとしているのだった。

　暗くてソーの表情はよく見えないけれど、そこにはロキがよく知っている、喜びに輝く彼の顔があるはずだった。ソーの頰に触れようとした指が震えてしまい、ロキはそのことを今だけは恥じないようにしよう、無防備な自分を受け入れようと自分に言い聞かせた。ロキにとって幸福は今でも馴染みのないものだった。幸せを感じるたび、まるでサイズの合わない服を着ているように居心地が悪くなった。一方ソーは持って生まれたもののように、いつでも幸せを自然に纏うことができる。今のロキにとっては、そんな彼を見ているだけで十分だった。

　ソーはロキの首に口づけ始めた。こうされるときに肌をくすぐる彼の髭の感覚が、ロキは好きだった。それからソーはロキに覆い被さり、シルクの生地に包まれた胸に指を走らせた。

「破くな」ロキは鋭く警告した。ソーの考えていることが手に取るようにわかるからだ。

「仕方ないな」ソーは不満げに言うと指を動かしてボタンをひとつずつ外した。すべて外し終わるとロキを手伝って脱がせ、身をかがめてロキを抱きしめた。裸の胸同士が触れ合い、ソーの激しい口づけにロキも同じ情熱で応えた。素肌を撫でるソーの手がゆっくりとロキを昂め、首すじを軽く噛まれて鋭い快感が火花のように全身に広がる。

「それにしてもやっぱりとんでもない計画だ」ロキのつぶやきにソーはロキの肌に唇をつけたまま笑い、その笑い声が寝室に柔らかく響いた。

　いったいどんな結婚式になるのだろう、とロキは考えた。このヴィラで、ごく親しい人々だけを招いてささやかな式を挙げるのがいいだろうか。それとも、思いきり豪華で壮大な結婚式にして、ソーはロキだけのものだと人々の目の前に突きつけるのも楽しいかもしれない。何と言ってもアスガルドの王子と結婚するのだから、彼の妃にふさわしい華やかな式にするのも痛快でいいだろう。

　この結婚が楽しいだけのお遊びではないことも、ロキにはわかっていた。いつものように想像は暗い方へと走り出し、オーディンがどう反応するか、その結果どんな試練に向き合うことになるのかを思い、たちまち気持ちが沈んだ。そんなとき、ソーはロキの心をすくい上げてしっかり捕まえる方法を誰よりもよく知っていた。ソーの力強い手がロキのペニスを探り、ゆっくりと動き始めて、今、この瞬間に引き戻す。そこから先はもう、ロキに考えられるのはソーのことだけ ── そして、翌朝の陽が昇るまで彼と愛し合うことだけだった。


End file.
